This invention relates generally to a dispenser for disinfecting gel. In particular, the present invention relates to a dispenser for disinfecting gel that is attachable to an article of clothing and that may be used with one hand without first transferring the gel from the container in which it is purchased to the dispenser.
To stop the spread of infection and illness, it is desirable that many People—and especially those in the healthcare industry—frequently sanitize their hands. While soap and water is not a convenient option due to the immobile nature of plumbing, disinfecting gel is a sanitary alternative. There are currently disinfecting gels on the market that claim to kill 99.99% of the most common germs that may cause illness in as little as 15 seconds, and many of these additionally include moisturizers that are good for skin.
Nevertheless, these disinfecting gels currently come in capped bottles that are not convenient to use for a variety of reasons. To name a few, these bottles must be carried in a pocket or in a similar manner, these bottles must be manually opened and closed every time they are used, and these bottles are often lost. Simply put, it is often inconvenient or impractical to use these bottles as often as would be desirable.
To overcome these shortcomings, a portable dispenser for a viscous fluid (i.e., a disinfecting gel) is described herein, along with methods of use.